


Online Teaching

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Ironstrange Professors [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Canon Disabled Character, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Pandemics, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Professors, Quarantine, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Zoom classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Professor Stark and Professor Strange try to adapt to teaching through zoom meetings the same as all other professors. This along with Stark's insistence to talk about his family all the time, Strange's way of never mentioning them, and being in a house together with three kids lead to a couple of interesting classes and a talk when lines are crossed.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Professors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	Online Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I updated this and thought why not have them having the same struggles I've been seeing professors having recently with the changes.

Stephen was sitting in the home office, a whiteboard behind him as he addresses the class from his laptop. 

Neither he nor Tony could say they were particularly happy about this new arrangement that the university had set them up with but they both knew it was for the best and were doing what they could to make the change easier on themselves and the students. 

There was only one problem with this, the quarantine, all schools and daycares were closed, there were no babysitters and they had three kids. Normally Peter and Harley would be at school and Morgan would be with Pepper and Christine but with the current state of things that wasn’t the smartest of ideas and that was why Stephen had set up in the office. 

Professor Stephen Strange, formerly a neurosurgeon, was one that wished to keep his personal and work lives separate. This was an opposing view to the one his husband had who was currently on their sofa teaching his own class with their daughter probably in his lap and the other boys arguing over their homework. 

Professor Tony Stark didn’t care who knew about his family and would openly tell his students all about it if they asked, which they often did. 

The arrangement was suiting them both just fine, Professor Strange in the office, Professor Stark on the sofa, both doing what they preferred. 

Like them though, the students both had their preferences, not that anyone disliked Professor Strange but Professor Stark was certainly the easier class to pass and that earned him some extra points. Plus, they liked hearing about the family and learning more about them, especially with the other so closed off. 

Strange had stood from his desk, leaving his laptop behind, picking up on of the markers that had a clicker on the end, opposed to the pull-off caps that he couldn’t use because of his hands, and went to work carefully writing and explaining what he was doing for the class. What he didn’t notice was the little girl running in with a doll in her hands and climbing up on his chair, holding it out for the people to see. 

“This is ‘Tasha.” She announces, making Stephen turn around and his face immediately going red. “Morgan, shouldn’t you be with your papa?” He asks, picking the little girl up. 

“Yeah but I showed-ed his people ’n now he sayd I can show yours.” The almost three-year-old explained, holding the doll up and showing him, smiling brightly. 

Stephen sighs softly and nods, “Have you showed them yet then?” He asks, letting her lean down so she could show off the doll to the class again. 

She smiles, telling them about it for a moment before asking to be put down and running from the room, leaving an embarrassed Strange behind. 

“Kids, what can you do?” He asks the class, shaking his head before turning back to the board and continuing his teaching for the class. 

The next class followed in much the same way only without Morgan.

The door opened and this time Stephen heard it and looked up from where he was sitting at the desk to see Peter walking in. 

“Dr. Dad, would you help me with this problem? I don’t understand it.” He says, looking at the paper and not at what his dad was doing. 

Stephen looks at the laptop and then back to the boy. “Is it something Mr. Dad could help you with and if not does it need to be done in the next hour?” He asks, “I’m teaching right now, if it can wait I’ll help you when I finish.” 

Peter looks up at Stephen and then the laptop, seeing the zoom screen. “Oh, oh! Yeah, yeah it can wait. It’s umm, it’s not due until tomorrow. Yeah, we can do it later.” He nods, “Yeah.” He turns and walks out of the room. 

Stephen smiles a little and looks back to the screen, always thinking there was something about how his son rambles when he’s nervous or taken off guard by something. 

The next day, Stephen was in the kitchen when he heard Tony laughing, he pokes his head around the corner and sees the man with his laptop. He had thought he was teaching a class, he’d heard them talking. 

“Steph, come here for a minute.” He smiles and pats the sofa next to him. 

Stephen looks at him hesitantly but walks over nonetheless and sits down next to him, the drink he had been getting in his hand. 

“So a couple of these people were telling me about you and Morgan yesterday. I wish I could have seen how red your face was.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek and that was all it took to make Stephen turn the bright shade of red all over again. 

“Oh, there it is,” Tony whispers softly, smiling at him. 

“You’re teaching, this isn’t appropriate, professor Stark,” Stephen states, standing up and walking away from the man, going back through their house to calm down and hideout. Why did Tony have to do things like that? It wasn’t right, not everyone had to know and needed to see that.

Tony sighs softly and rolls his eyes, not missing the messages from the students about trouble in paradise. “Yeah, don’t worry about it, it’ll be sorted soon enough.” He responds before quickly turning the conversation away from him and his husband. 

“Stephen,” Tony calls around half an hour later, looking for the other man. “I know you’re here somewhere and not having a class, we need to talk.” He says, continuing his search. He wasn’t at all surprised when he found him in the office a book in front of him but Tony could tell he wasn’t getting any reading done. 

“Come over here with me, this is something I think we need to talk about.” He says, sitting down on the small sofa they had, leaving room for the other to sit with him.

Stephen sighs and stands up, going to join him, “I don’t know why you keep doing things like that, Tony. Kissing me, letting everyone see things like that.” 

“You see, Stephen, I can’t tell why you hate it so much when I do things like that.” Tony counters, “They all know now, about u-“

“Yeah, because you let them know.” Stephen cuts him off.

“So what? If I didn’t they would have found out. I mean we go on dates, we’re together a lot, we aren’t always hiding. I don’t know why you’re so against anyone knowing. At this point, I’m seriously starting to think you’re embarrassed by me.” Tony admits, his voice going from annoyed to more defeated at the end. 

Stephen looks at the other, shocked at what he’s being told, “No, Tony, you know I’m not ashamed of you or embarrassed. Never, okay?” He reaches out, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. “I just like to keep personal and work lives separate. It’s not you at all, you don’t see it the same way I do but that’s okay. The way classes are now really cross lines and it just seems like it needs to be a line. It’s like how you’re not supposed to work in bed. Bringing our relationship into our place of work would do the same. If they see us out somewhere with the kids and we’re holding hands and making out, I don’t care but when we’re in what is supposed to be a professional setting taken seriously then I worry about showing everything.”

“We’re not showing Everything.” Tony informs him with a small smile, “But I suppose what you’re saying makes sense. I just like showing off how lucky I am having you and the kids. I have everything I’ve wanted a family and a job, things are going well. And besides, you freezing up when the kids come in? You can’t always control them, Steph. Especially Morgan, she doesn’t understand school yet.” 

“I know, I let her show off, it was more because she got there before I noticed.” He admits, “I’m happy to and as I said, there’s a time for showing off, believe me, just not in a class to a group of twenty-somethings who we are supposed to be teaching.” 

Tony nods, “You’re right.” He whispers, leaning up and kissing Stephen again. “What to go do something that we would never show the class?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are nice.  
> 


End file.
